<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressed to Kill by SpaceKase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298096">Dressed to Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase'>SpaceKase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Travis legitimately wondered if Sal was trying to kill him.</p><p>Written for Kinktober 2020.</p><p>Day 28: <i><b>Crossdressing | Lingerie</b></i> | Distention</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressed to Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legit question: is it 'cum' or 'come?' I literally have no idea. Haven't since like the mid/late 2000s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that Travis minded Sal dressing up for their date nights. What kind of boyfriend would he be if that were the case?</p><p>But there were times, like tonight, where he sincerely wondered if Sal was trying to kill him.</p><p>Tonight, for instance, he was wearing a black mini dress that zipped up the front. It was a stylish thing; short-sleeved with a high neck. It expanded from the waist, billowing around Sal's hips in a way that was pleasing to look at. It was made of velvet; it was just begging to be touched.</p><p>That was bad enough.</p><p>But while they were at the restaurant, Sal bent over to get a better look at something, and Travis saw that what he'd thought were tights or leggings were actually stockings. Stockings held up with garters, at that; probably attached to a garter belt that was covered in lace. </p><p>The realization made Travis nearly swallow his tongue. While Sal was his usually talkative, friendly, social self all throughout the meal, Travis was distracted, desperately trying to think of un-sexy things so he wouldn't get a boner in public like a damn teenager.</p><p>He was pretty sure Sal noticed something off. He was smart; perceptive. Sure enough, as soon as they got back to the apartment, Sal began to ask him something. "Is everything all right, Travis? You didn't say much at--<em>Mmph!</em>" Travis had been holding back all evening; the minute the door was closed behind them and Sal opened his mouth, that did it. He practically ripped off the mask in order to get to the torn lips underneath. </p><p>"Want you," Travis gasped as he pulled away for air. "Wanted you for the last few hours." </p><p>"O-oh," said Sal. He smiled as he placed his hands on Travis's shoulders. "So you <em>did</em> notice, then?"</p><p>"Tease." Travis latched his lips beneath Sal's ear, teasing at a silver piercing with the tip of his tongue. He ran his hands up and down Sal's sides, appreciating the soft velvet beneath his fingertips. He slipped a knee between Sal's legs, slowly moving up until the top of his thigh reached Sal's crotch. The contact drew a whimper from Sal's throat; the other man fell into his submissive role quickly, barely holding on as Travis appreciated him with his lips and hands. </p><p>"Trav..." Travis paused, wondering if this might all be too much. Sal pushed him away, both hands on his face, so that they could now look into each others' eyes. "This is fun and all, but it'll be easier on a bed." </p><p>Taking the message, Travis slipped his arms behind Sal's back. The other man yelped in surprise as Travis picked him up, carrying him to their shared bedroom bridal style, where Travis all but threw him onto the bed. As he did so, Sal's skirt blew up, and Travis got a better look at what he was wearing under that cute little dress. </p><p>"<em>Sal.</em>.." he breathed as he took in the sight of Sal's flipped skirt and splayed legs. The stockings ended above his thighs in delicate lace; they were held up by an equally lacy black garter belt. Over those, Sal wore panties. Pink, lacy panties that left only enough to the imagination. </p><p>"Yeah, I, uh...might have been planning for the night to go this way." Sal smiled up at him, mischievous and coquettish. </p><p>"Do you hear me complaining?" Travis scrambled to get between Sal's thighs. Holding himself up on one elbow, he slowly slid Sal's zipper down with the other, exposing the soft, pale flesh of his chest and stomach. He didn't pull it down all the way; he still liked how it looked. Sal had impeccable taste in fashion, he had to admit. </p><p>Unable to hold himself back anymore, he lifted the front of Sal's skirt and buried his face between Sal's legs, nuzzling his cheek against the bulge beginning to strain against the pink fabric. Keeping Sal's thighs spread apart, liking the feeling of the silken material against his palms, he opened his mouth and pressed it over Sal's crotch, breathing moist air, pressing his tongue against. When Sal's moans grew to be too much, he pulled away, proud to see that there was a distinct wet spot on the front of the panties.</p><p>Just as Sal began to protest, Travis took hold of his hips and flipped him over, earning him an adorable surprised squeak. Just as he thought, the view was just as nice from this side, too; the dress had fallen just beneath Sal's shoulders in all his squirming, revealing more bare skin. Unable to resist, Travis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the nape of Sal's neck, very much visible because he'd put his hair up in its usual pigtails tonight. </p><p>There really was no two ways about it. Sal had a great butt. Sal had been a bit chubby when they were kids; the growth spurt he'd hit in Senior year of high school had made that chub more evenly distributed, but it was definitely still there. Most obviously, in his stomach, hips, upper thighs, and of course, his ass. And just as Travis had feared for hours before, that ass looked great beneath that skirt. The pink lace clung to the softly rounded cheeks like they were made for it; since Sal's legs were still spread, Travis saw that the panties secured his perineum and testicles surprisingly well. His eyes went from the bottom of the pink lace, followed the garter that ran along Sal's thigh, and to the bit of flesh bulging out around the lace of the stocking. </p><p><em>This guy's trying to kill me, </em>Travis thought yet again as his own cock hardened and felt heavy. Licking his lips, he gripped both Sal's hips firmly, raising his ass slowly up into the air. Sal followed the commands oh so prettily, knowing when to put weight on his knees. Remembering himself, Travis went to the nightstand, fumbling about until he found what he was looking for, before taking his place back behind his boyfriend. </p><p>He took his time, pinching the lace along the bottom of the panties with his index fingers and thumbs, pulling them down slowly, trying not to disturb the garter belt or stockings. He loved how those looked; they could stay. So could the dress, he decided; the black skirt, rumpled up and pulled up just enough for Travis to see his target, looked nice, too. </p><p>Travis realized he was still overdressed, and roughly, clumsily pushed down his own slacks and boxers. He was careful as he applied lube to his cock, trying not to fist himself. He wanted to save all of this for Sal. </p><p>"You're gonna get it now," he taunted as he spread Sal's cheeks. "You see what happens when you tease me?"</p><p>"Are you gonna show me?" There was just as much taunting in Sal's voice. </p><p>Travis didn't bother to dignify that with a verbal response. He simply gripped his cock in one hand, held firmly to Sal's hip with the other, and thrust in with as much power and strength as he could. Tonight felt like a night to get rough; that wasn't usually the case, but it was fun on some occasions.</p><p>From the cry that Sal let out, it seemed his boyfriend agreed. Encouraged, Travis dug his fingertips into Sal's hips and went to town. His hips moved at a punishing pace; he moved quickly enough that his hips slapped against the skin of Sal's ass. Sal was slick and hot around him, loose from doing this on a fairly regular basis; every once in a while they would clench down, squeezing Travis's cock, making him whimper. </p><p>He loved doing this missionary style, or having Sal ride him face to face. It was nice; romantic, because they could gaze into each others' eyes and kiss as their bodies connected over and over again. </p><p>But he had to admit, there was something about fucking someone on all fours. Something simple; primal, almost. Travis looked down at one point, and found the sight of his thick cock pounding in and out of that pink hole immensely pleasing. Then he looked up, and saw why Sal's sounds were so muffled; the other man had his face buried in the pillow, hands clutching the sides of it white-knuckled. Was he biting the pillow?</p><p>The thought sparked something in Travis, and within minutes he'd quickened his rhythm, quickly lost in the feeling of heavy heat between his legs and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. </p><p>Usually he'd worry about Sal's erection before his own; there'd been several sessions where he would insist on making Sal cum first, not wanting to leave him behind, or focusing on making the two of them cum at the same time. </p><p>Not now, though. Right now, he felt mischievous; naughty. So when Travis realized that he was getting close, he grit his teeth and dug his fingertips in even tighter, probably leaving bruises. He said nothing as he reached his peak, only crying out as he fell over the edge, releasing into Sal's hole. He focused only on holding on tight as he could as he rode out his orgasm, hips still twitching with the aftershocks of it. "Fuck..." he breathed, trying to hold himself up on shaking knees and hands.</p><p>"Travis?" Sal lifted himself on his hands, turning to his left to meet Travis's eye. "What about...?"</p><p>Travis gave him a smirk. "I don't know...you've been kind of naughty tonight, haven't you?"</p><p>Sal blinked, then smiled, clearly liking this new game. "That <em>is</em> true..."</p><p>Emboldened, Travis firmly patted Sal's right buttock. Not hard enough to be a spanking, but enough to let Sal know who was in charge tonight. "You're not gonna cum tonight until I tell you to." Though his cock was still soft, Travis knew it wouldn't be long before it got hard again. Sal seemed to have that effect on him. He thrust his hips slightly, dragging a groan from Sal's lips. "What do you say?"</p><p>"That sounds fair!" Sal's head went back to the pillow.</p><p>It was just the start of a long, long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>